In many marine applications, vessels are often equipped with what are known as fishing pole holders. Although often used to hold objects other than fishing poles (e.g. gas grills), fishing pole holders are well known. Fishing pole holders typically have a bezel where the fishing pole holder is attached to the gunnels or other surface of a marine vehicle and a typically tubular extension that extends through the surface of the vessel, providing a typically tubular cavity into which a handle end of a fishing pole is inserted. The bezel is typically arranged to be substantially parallel to the vessel surface on which it is mounted while the tubular extension is typically at a non-right angle with respect to this vessel surface, thereby, when a fishing pole is inserted into the fishing pole holder, the fishing pole extends from the fishing pole holder at this non-90 degree angle, typically preferred by users.
Likewise, most marine vessels have at least one cleat to which a line (e.g. rope) is attached for anchoring, tying to other vessels, tying to a boat slip, etc. The typical cleat is fixed, usually made of metal such as stainless steel, and often has a bezel portion that attaches to a surface of the vessel and, extending there from, has a “pi” shaped (π) portion. The shape of the cleat allows for the line to be properly wrapped to securely fasten the line, being that tides, wind, and waves constantly work to try and undo the line.
Some newer cleats pop-up when needed, in that, when not in use, the “pi” shaped portion retracts and lays flush with the bezel portion, reducing snagging and tripping issues.
Unfortunately, the surfaces of the vessel where it is desirable for locating cleats is also desirable for locating fishing pole holders, for example, the port and starboard stern corners. This competition often results in cleats being mounted in the prime locations, being that the cleat is needed for proper docking, etc. The location of these cleats then dictates that the fishing pole holders must be located at sub-optimal locations.
Further, during manufacturing of vessels, having separate cleats and fishing pole holders requires additional labor for locating, drilling, installation, and fastening of two distinct devices, along with that associated probabilities of error.
What is needed is a combination fishing pole holder and cleat that solves this problem through co-locating both at the same location.